


Sharpbreeze's Faith

by REDKlNG



Series: The Seasons: Dawn of the Darkness [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Animal Death, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gore, Injury, Injury Recovery, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDKlNG/pseuds/REDKlNG
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Seasons: Dawn of the Darkness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574032





	Sharpbreeze's Faith

_**Eclipse Clan** _

**Leader** : Ravenstar-black roan she cat with amber eyes

**Deputy** : Batheart-black she cat with light yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Sharpbreeze-white and black she cat with icy blue eyes _Apprentice, Firepaw_

**Peacemaker** : Chestnutsting-cameo tom with light green eyes

**Messengers:** Harepounce-chinchilla tom with grass green eyes

Tinywind-white she cat with amber eyes

**Warriors** : Sunflower-white she cat with brown paws and golden eyes

Ravenheart-black tom with a brown patch on chest and icy blue eyes

Rockthorn-tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Goldenpad-golden she cat with leaf green eyes

Flamesplash-red she cat with bright blue eyes _Apprentice, Rustpaw_

Pebbleflurry-lilac tom with amber eyes 

Emberriver-blue she cat with pale yellow eyes _Apprentice, Bloodpaw_

Vinefall-brown tom with pale green eyes

Frostsnout-blue cream she cat with pale icy blue eyes

Thawshadow-silver tom with light bright blue eyes

Aspenfoot-golden she cat with dark green eyes

**Apprentices** : Bloodpaw-dark red tom with amber eyes

Firepaw-red tom with bright yellow eyes

Rustpaw-reddish she cat with green eyes

**Queen** : Swiftfire-cream she cat with dark yellow eyes{Mother to Pebbleflurry’s kit: Deathkit-lilac tom kit with dark yellow eyes}

**Elders** : Webspirit-deaf buttercream she cat with amber eyes

Sootnight-chocolate she cat with dark blue eyes

* * *

_**Aurora Clan** _

**Leader** : Primrosestar-pretty very pale red she cat with golden yellow amber eyes

**Deputy** : Sixtoe-calico she cat with six toes on each paw, dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Grassbrook-chocolate brown tom with a grass green eye and a light blue eye

**Peacemaker** : Foxnight-ruddy and apricot fluffy tom with dark blue eyes

**Messengers:** Flamewillow-bright ginger and white she cat with golden yellow eyes

Chestnutthroat-chestnut colored and dark brown tom with lighter tabby markings, grass green eyes

* * *

** _Creek Clan_ **

**Leader** : Pebblestar-black silver tom with yellow eyes 

**Deputy** : Finleap-blue silver tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat** : Arcticwind-silver white tom with smoky black markings and dark blue eyes

**Peacemaker** : Eaglepond-fluffy brown and white tom with bright blue eyes

**Messengers:** Streamstride-chinchilla she cat with dark yellow eyes

Shadowripple-raven black slim sleek she cat with blue green eyes

* * *

_**Cypress Clan** _

**Leader** : Doestar-long legged slender fawn colored she cat with large blue green eyes

**Deputy** : Lionpride-fluffy amber and light amber massive tom with icy pale blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Blackberry-smoke tuxedo coated tom with grass green eyes and brilliant pink nose

**Peacemaker** : Ashencreek-beige flecked tom with blue eyes

**Messengers:** Beeshadow-fluffy buttercream colored tom with very dark blue eyes

Ferretspiral-pale brown and white lanky tom with green eyes

* * *

_**Outside Cats** _

Reginald-large black tom with a white mark on forehead and amber eyes


End file.
